legacy1539gamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Known World
=The Known World= The Known World is split into three main regions: The Isles of Kryalia, The Orcish Isle, and Exardis. Each is home to many nations, islands and races. This page details some of the larger powers in each region, but is in no way conclusive. The Isles of Kryalia The Isles of Kryalia are found in the middle of The Known World and lie west of the Orcish Isle and to the north and east of Exardis. Aelaria *'Native Races:' Humans, Half-Elves *'Expect to find:' Humans, Half-Elves, Elves, Dwarves, Gnomes, Halflings, Half-Orcs, Half-Scorax Aelaria is the main nation of the main island of Kryalia. Mostly peaceful, and known for its well-trained army and fertile land, it has been ruled for almost 50 years by Queen Alara III from the Capital of Aelaris. Invasion from the South to the South, however, has taken much of the land from Aelaria, leaving it smaller than in recorded history. Scoraxia *'Native Races:' Scorax *'Expect to find:' Scorax, Humans, Half-Elves Scoraxia is a nation to the North of Aelaria. Once a fertile land, two great wars against The Old Republic of Kryalia in the 900s and 1200s have scorched the land, turning it most to desert and ruining the once great Scorax City to rubble. Out of the ashes, a new Empire has risen, knocking through the once divisive walls to the east and south, ruled triumphantly by Emperor Thrax in the mighty city of Scorx. The Half-Scorax Lands *'Native Races:' Humans *'Expect to find:' Humans, Half-Scorax, Half-Elves When the Scorax bred with Humans from The Old Republic following the end of the First Scorax War, the race of Half-Scorax began to form. The Scorax themselves being a proud people were repulsed by the mixing of bloodlines and banished them to a village in the east wastes, far from the eastern wall. From there, they thrived, building up the city of Scorahe and turning the wastes into farmland. The Elven Lands *'Native Races:' Elves *'Expect to find:' Elves, Half-Elves, Humans The Elven Lands are a small island north of the Scoraxian territory of the main island of Kryalia. Inhabited, unsurprisingly, by elves, these lands are marked terribly by a large Darkfire Bombing many years ago. The capital city Tiargo floats majestically above the wastelands, but hope for the elves is slowly dying. The Dwarven Isle *'Native Races:' Dwarves *'Expect to find:' Dwarves The Dwarven Isle is a heavily mountainous place east of the Elven Lands. Nobody has been in or out for over 200 years, and all that is really known is the location of a great city: Pick. Other points of interest *The Pirates of the Kryalian Sea *The Plaguelands *Hereby *Orc Fort *Newhaven The Orcish Isle The Orcish Isle lies to the east of The Known World and is, unsurprisingly, home to the majority of the Orc population. Warg *'Native Races:' Orcs *'Expect to find:' Orcs The great forests of Warg are home to the northern Orc tribes of the Isle. Although many live in small encampments throughout the forest, the great city of Tuefort has risen, higher than any building on the Isle as a direct insult to the capitals of Marg and Sarg to the south. Marg *'Native Races:' Orcs *'Expect to find:' Orcs The mountainous and hilly lands of Marg are home to the Orcs that inhabit the centre of the Isle. Their city of Midfort is heavily embedded into the mountains, and it is said that none could raze it. The Orcs of Warg and Sarg see this as a direct challenge. Sarg *'Native Races:' Orcs *'Expect to find:' Orcs The forests of Sarg peter out to fertile farmland and a wonderful coast, home to the biggest Orc Port in the world and arguably the most impressive Orcish fleet, stationed in the naval city of Bigfort. Exardis Exardis is a large L-shaped landmass to the south and west of The Kryalian Isles, home to many diverse and mysterious races. The South *'Native Races:' Half-Orcs, Drow *'Expect to find:' Half-Orcs, Humans, Drow, Orcs, Goblins The South is an expansive empire spanning a large amount of the landmass of Exardis. Ruled by Lord Emperor Kharl from the capital of Bryton, this nation has expanded over mountains, forests, farmlands and marshes, with a formidable naval fleet to boot. In the last 100 years, it has landed an expansion into the Kryalian Isles in Newhaven. The Dwarven Mountains *'Native Races:' Dwarves *'Expect to find:' Dwarves The Dwarven Mountains are even more mysterious than the Island. From the capital of Ax, all that has been heard for 300 years is the occasional traveler returning to say that they were kindly told to "sod off". The Shimmering Lake and Utopia *'Native Races:' Unknown *'Expect to find:' Unknown The Shimmering lake lies within a large forest/jungle area to the north of the Dwarven Mountains and the south of Elyanore. Neither those to the north or south seem to want to enter the forests, and the High Wizards of the Halflings to the east have decided that it's "a bad idea" for reasons that they refuse to elaborate upon. Explorers report that in the middle lies a large, shimmering lake. Those that cross it have only ever reported that they "have found Utopia", but nothing of any more sense has ever been gotten out of them. The Halfling Lands *'Native Races:' Halflings, Gnomes *'Expect to find:' Halflings, Gnomes, Tieflings, Goblins The Halfling Lands are a peculiar place filled with the little people of The World. The area is very built up, but most of the architecture of the towns and villages is botched together and generally a bit rubbishy. The capital of Small Town is a prime example of this, with the great castle itself the combination of about three types of stone and four different woods. The people generally reflect this, but the technological discoveries made due to the cooperation of four different races have been marvellous. Elyanore *'Native Races:' Gnomes, Unknown *'Expect to find:' Elves, Unknown The great forests of Elyanore have been subject to much interest over the years. There is no particular government, and the only civilisation in the whole region is found in the great tree Elyor, where a few Elves have set up a shrine. The region is most certainly not abandoned though, and explorers warn of what could be found in the jungles and mountains of the nation. Other points of interest *The Misty Plateau *The Goblin Airship *Dinas and the Green Island Other points of interest *The Great Expanse